12 to 14
by Sunala
Summary: How they gain feelings for one another, year by year.


I make pov changes by (rp)=Raph (dp)=Donnie (lp)=Leo (mp)=Mikey. And so on so forth. It just makes it easier to understand what is going on it you know how pov you are seeing things from.

 _They are currently 12 years old._

(dp) "Raph, can you help me with my gismo?" I ask him. Last time I said the name of what I was making I got a very blank and confused look from him, so I just say gismo and he comes and help me out, most of the time.

"Of course dork. I can get the gismo working, and test it on Mikey." He first smirked, and then gave a mischievous grin. He go up and we went to my lab. (rp) we have been in Donnie's lab for a half hour and I can hardly take it. I want to tell him why I even go in here, but he won't have anything to do with it, I know it. Man, I just have to get away. I get up, and sneak out of the back door.

Run, run, run, that's what I'm doing. Getting as far away as I can, I have to stop and breathe. I put my hands on my knees; I let my head hang down. I am panting a lot. I wonder how far I can get before the others realize I am gone. Donnie's so busy with his thing that he won't notice for another 5 minutes. *pish* I shoot my head up, something is coming, steps are to heavy to be any of my family. I pull out my sai's and ready myself.

` (dp) Where is Raphie? Man, I thought I heard him head this way, the water looks as disturbed as it was when I was hot on his tracks. *swish* someone at the end of the sewer, to the left. Must be him. I continue to run/jump my way to find Raph. I turn the corner and see him, I stop standing, panting. He has his sia's out. "Why are you running?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about it Donnie, I just needed some air." He answered me. "The air is fresher in the lair. I made an air filter, remember." I told him. "I know, but sometimes a turtle just needs some sewer air. To really breathe deeply" He answers me. He puts his weapons away. And I walk over to him. There is something off about this, but I think it might be better to just let it go for now.

We walk back to the lair and work on my gismo until dinner.

13 years old

(rp) I feel something every time I am around Donnie. I have ta made sure he doesn't touch me. I walk into his lab ta see how is gismo is coming along. I look at him, he is bent over his table, facing the doorway, but has his goggles on to protect them. I could look at him all day. There are the butterflies again. "Hay, brain in purple!" I yell. He jumps startled and almost wrecks his gismo.

He looks so… I can't breathe. "Why do you have to scare me like that?" He asked annoyed. (dp) I almost racked this chip, and he still hasn't answered me. I lift my goggles up and then he turns around and walks out. This is the 40th time he has done this in one week. I run after him and push is shoulders to the wall. Mikey, Leo, and master splinter are in the dojo, so we are alone in the common room. "Why have you been doing that?" I growl at him. He moves his hands to the back of my head. I look at him perplexed. "What are you doing?" I asked him, almost whispering. He then pulled my head toured his, and brought his head forward. Then his lips touched mine.

What! I pull away. His hands are on my shoulders. I am shocked. He leans back to the wall. I then move my hands from his shoulders to his neck. He smiles. "No for long." I mumble before I start strangling him.

14 years old

(DP) I am working in my lab. I have been trying to get a program to work for 3 weeks now. "Hay, Donnie." I hear from behind me. Huff, Raph. He comes in to talk me into ging to bed every night. Just once I would like for him to let me work. "What do you want?" I ask him. "Father says it is time to sleep." He answered me. Sign, I turn around and get up. As I look at Raph, he seems almost sheepish.

Oh, how could I forget, today is the day I almost chocked him to death. I felt a evil grin on my face. He still feels that way about me. I think I will mess with him a bit. I walk up to him, just about a foot away. "What are you thinking about?" I ask in a deep whisper. I can see him having trouble getting enough air.

(RP) What do I way. On one hand I am thinking about how he will hurt me, and on the other hand, I want to kiss him, feel him, and find out what noises he makes. "You." I breathe the answer out. He leans his head closer to mine.

Why can't I breath? My heart is beating, and my… Where did he go? I look around and see that the door is open to the side. I walk over that way, and then hear a door shut. I run over to the sound came from. It was the bathroom.

I knocked on the door. (dp) What is wrong with me. I felt really weird being that close to Raph. My heart is still pounding. I am sitting on the floor, looking at my hands. "Are you okay Donnie?" I heard a concerned Raph say. I just look at my hands. Then I see hands on mine. I look up and see him. I just get lost in his face.

His eyes, his mouth, the way his face was shaped, and how his mask fit around it all. My chest feels odd, and then I feel his lips on mine, and that feeling evens out to the rest of my body. I feel his hand on the back of my head, and I gasp at the feeling it cases. He tilts his head and deepens the kiss as I do that. I start to lean into the kiss. We pull apart, just so that we can breathe.

"356" I say. And then put my head into the nook of his neck. We just sit on the floor like this.


End file.
